Snapes Herzenswunsch
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: Was sieht Severus Snape wohl, wenn er in den Spiegel Nerhegeb blickt? Wie reagiert ein äußerlich gefühlskalter Mensch, wenn er mit dem tiefsten und verzweifeltsten Sehnen seines Herzens konfrontiert wird? Findet es heraus! Entstanden nach Band 5


Snapes Herzenswunsch

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und auf den ersten Blick schien es, als sei um diese Zeit keine Menschenseele mehr im Schloss unterwegs. Aber das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. An einem Treppenabsatz nicht unweit der Bibliothek sah sich eine Gestalt nervös nach allen Seiten um, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr diesmal niemand in die Quere kommen würde. Vergebens!

Denn gerade als sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in den dritten Stock machen wollte, wurde die Gestalt von hinten gepackt und an die steinerne Wand gedrückt. Es war Quirrell, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, der sehr zu seinem Entsetzen an die Wand gepresst dastand und in ein Paar tiefschwarzer Augen blickte, die ihn drohend aus einem wutverzerrten, bleichen Gesicht heraus anfunkelten.

„Severus, i-ich –", stammelte Quirrell panisch, doch der andere Mann schnitt ihm mit eisiger Stimme das Wort ab: „Sie wollen mich doch nicht zum Feind haben, Quirrell..."

Das war eine mehr als nur deutliche Drohung und im Grunde wusste Quirrell, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke ihn längst durchschaut hatte. Dennoch tat er so, als wisse er nicht, wovon sein Gegenüber eigentlich sprach, und stotterte: „Ich w-weiß nicht, wa-was Sie m –"

Doch wieder wurde er barsch unterbrochen: „Sie wissen genau, was ich meine!"

Snape wollte fortfahren, doch er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, einen Blick im Nacken zu spüren, und seine Luchsohren hatten ein hastiges Ein- und Ausatmen sowie das leise Rascheln eines Umhangs vernommen.

Langsam drehte er sich um und seine kohlrabenschwarzen Augen schweiften wachsam durch den scheinbar menschenleeren Korridor. Da saß Mrs Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters, und starrte unverwandt auf einen Punkt, von dem aus Snape auch das Rascheln des Umhangs gehört hatte, wo jedoch nichts zu sehen war.

Aber Severus Snape hatte längst begriffen, hatte zwei und zwei zusammengezählt, wie nur er es konnte: Das Rascheln eines Umhangs in scheinbar menschenleerer Umgebung hatte er in seiner eigenen Schulzeit oft genug erlebt, um schließlich darauf zu kommen, dass es sich dabei stets um den verhassten James Potter unter seinem Tarnumhang gehandelt hatte – Sein Tarnumhang, welcher nun offenbar in den Besitz von Potter junior übergegangen war!

Vorsichtig streckte Severus die Hand aus und versuchte, den Umhang zu fassen. Tatsächlich spürte er etwas an seiner Fingerkuppe, doch sofort hörte er jemanden hastig zurückweichen. Er starrte noch eine Weile auf den Fleck, wo Potter gestanden sein musste, dann beschloss er, zuerst seine „kleine Unterhaltung" mit Quirrell zu Ende zu führen, und drehte sich mit einem Flattern seiner pechschwarzen Robe wieder zu diesem um.

Mit drohendem Blick und eindringlicher Stimme sagte er: „Wir sprechen uns bald wieder, wenn Sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, _wem Sie verpflichtet sind_!"

In diesem Moment vernahmen sie rasch nahende Schritte hinter sich und fuhren hastig auseinander. Vor ihnen stand der Hausmeister, Mr Filch, mit einer offenbar vor kurzem verloschenen Laterne in der erhobenen Hand.

„Ah, die Herren Professoren! Die hier hat drüben in der Verbotenen Abteilung gelegen, sie ist noch heiß – das bedeutet, dass einer der Schüler draußen ´rumschleicht!"

Und mit einer energischen Handbewegung bedeutete er den beiden Lehrern, ihm zu folgen, um ihm bei der Suche behilflich zu sein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus eine Tür am Ende des Korridors scheinbar von selbst auf- und wieder zugehen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte Potter sehnsüchtig hinterher: Wie gern würde er höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass dieser verwöhnte, arrogante Balg von der Schule verwiesen wurde!

Aber Quirrell hatte sich – hoch erfreut über diese Gelegenheit, von Snape loszukommen – dem Hausmeister angeschlossen und mit einem tiefen Seufzer entschied Severus, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, ihm zu folgen und ihn im Auge zu behalten.

Nachdem sie das gesamte Stockwerk mit all seinen Verstecken und Geheimgängen durchsucht hatten, musste auch Filch einsehen, dass das Unterfangen sinnlos war, und mit einem letzten warnenden Blick von Snape zu Quirrell gingen die drei auseinander.

Severus bezweifelte stark, dass Potter sich noch immer in demselben Raum versteckt hielt, aber einen Versuch war es dennoch wert. Auf leisen Sohlen eilte der Zaubertränkemeister in jenen Korridor zurück und stieß sachte die Tür am Ende auf. Leise murmelte er eine selbsterfundene Beschwörung, die ihm zeigen würde, ob sich jemand im Raum aufhielt – unsichtbar oder nicht. Doch seine anfängliche Vermutung bestätigte sich: Harry Potter war nicht mehr dort.

Leicht enttäuscht wandte Snape sich zum Gehen, hielt dann aber inne. Sein Blick war auf etwas gefallen, das nicht den Eindruck erweckte, es gehöre in dieses alte, nicht mehr benutzte Klassenzimmer, und er erkannte es sofort:

Dort in der Ecke stand auf zwei mächtigen Klauenfüßen ein gewaltiger Spiegel, der bis zur Decke reichte und mit einem reich verzierten Goldrahmen versehen war – der Spiegel Nerhegeb, auf dessen Rahmen oben zwischen all den prächtigen Ornamenten eine Inschrift eingeprägt war: „_NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN_".

Bereits in seiner eigenen Schulzeit hatte Severus die Bekanntschaft dieses geheimnisvollen Spiegels gemacht und – klug und scharfsinnig, wie er war – es war ihm damals gelungen, die Inschrift und ihre Bedeutung zu entziffern. Rückwärts gelesen und neu zusammengesetzt ergab sich die Botschaft „_NICHT DEIN ANTLITZ ABER DEIN HERZBEGEHREN_".

Der kleine Severus war in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben und hatte den Spiegel mit trauriger Miene angestarrt, wohl wissend, was er sehen würde:

Freundschaft, Anerkennung, Verständnis und Liebe – das war das tiefste, verzweifeltste Sehnen seines Herzens gewesen, da die Einsamkeit, seit er denken konnte, sein ständiger Begleiter war.

Dennoch hatte er ein paar scheue Schritte in Richtung des Spiegels getan. Wie erwartet hatte er um sich herum lächelnde, wohlwollende Gesichter erblickt. Die meisten davon waren ihm unbekannt gewesen und hatten seltsam verschwommene Züge getragen – auch dieses kleine Detail spiegelte Severus' Wunsch sehr deutlich wider: Es war ihm nicht wichtig, _wer_ ihm diese Freundschaft, dieses Verständnis entgegenbrachte – Hauptsache, irgendjemand tat es!

„Tja, und so bist du letztendlich auch in die Fänge des Dunklen Lords geraten, du Narr!", dachte Severus grimmig und voller Bitterkeit, bevor er wieder in die Vergangenheit abdriftete.

Von all diesen Gestalten – unter anderem seine verstorbene Mutter, Professor Dumbledore und sein Mitschüler Lucius Malfoy – hatte es nur eine einzige gegeben, die direkt neben ihm stand, vor den anderen. Erschrocken hatte Severus nach Luft geschnappt und war leicht zitternd noch näher an den Spiegel herangetreten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Das war jedoch nicht der Fall gewesen: Neben ihm stand mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, sanften mandelförmigen, lindgrünen Augen und flammendrotem Haar – Lily Evans.

-ENDE-


End file.
